


I Keep Trying To Forget But You Were Beautiful

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, brian is lowkey the bad guy oops, everyone is sad :(, jae is sad :(, wonpil is sad :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Jae's eyes narrowed at the two sitting on the couch in the living room of Day6's dorm. He hadn't been expectingthis. He didn't think thattheyof all people would do this to him. Just goes to show that you really can't trust anyone with your heart.





	I Keep Trying To Forget But You Were Beautiful

It has been two long months for Park Jaehyung. He has been working on a solo song, seperate from Day6 for two months now. It's an important song, one that he feels like he _has_ to release. Not for any particular reason. It's just a song that really came from his heart, that's all. But important heartfelt song or not, Jaehyung is _tired_. Over all, he is glad he spent two months on it. He actually likes it, a little bit. But he hasn't gotten to properly spend time with Wonpil in so long, and that's what he's most excited about.

Because he had this side project, Jaehyung only really got to see Wonpil at band practice and Day6 events. Basically, he only got to see Wonpil at work. And then, he had to leave to do other work. He only got to see Wonpil in the early morning and late night. It wasn't ideal, Wonpil was usually asleep or tired when Jaehyung was home. But now that this song is out of the way, he's looking forward to seeing Wonpil.

Jaehyung finally reaches the front door that leads to the inside of Day6's dorm. It's awfully quiet which is unusual, but Jaehyung doesn't question it. Everyone probably left to get food, he thinks. It's 7:36 pm, and basically dinner time. Yeah, that made sense.

So Jaehyung puts his key into the keyhole, unlocks the door. He pulls his key out of the doorknob before he steps into the house after he opens the door. Maybe Jaehyung should have questioned the silence that came from the dorm. Because he was wrong, so very wrong about assuming everyone was gone.

Jae's eyes narrowed at the two sitting on the couch in the living room of Day6's dorm. He hadn't been expecting _this_.

Sitting on the couch were Wonpil and Younghyun. Wonpil was cuddled into Younghyun who has his arms wrapped protectively and securely around Wonpil. Their lips were locked, and that's what got Jaehyung. He was used to Wonpil hugging the others, and he didn't complain much because the other was simply an affectionate being. But kissing others? No, that wasn't okay.

He wasn't just upset at Wonpil. He was also mad at Younghyun. Younghyun was someone he was very close to and cared for. And yet? What? Why?

Jaehyung didn't know what to think. He just knew that if this didn't make it onto the next "Top __ Anime Betrayals" video, he was going to scream. Hell, he could scream right now. He didn't think that _they_ of all people would do this to him. Just goes to show that you really can't trust anyone with your heart.

While Jaehyung is stuck in his swirl of angry thoughts, which is really only about a second really, Wonpil and Younghyun pull away. They're both surprised, Jaehyung came home early today.

It is silent for a moment. Jaehyung stares at the duo, they stare at him. Jaehyung shuts the front door. "whAT THE FUCK," he practically screeches. "What is this? What the hell is going on?" Jaehyung asks.

Wonpil looks down now and Younghyun doesn't look sorry. Jae lets out a bitter laugh. "So, what? You guys don't have answers? Neither of you are even going to _try_ to make up an excuse as to why you're kissing on the couch?" he asks. He gives them a few seconds to cut in but neither do. He doesn't know why but it makes him panic, it makes him feel worse about the situation. "Okay, so neither of you care? I mean shit, it's already clear that neither of you give a shit about me. But are we seriously just gonna pretend I didn't walk in on my _good friend_ and my _boyfriend_ locking lips?'

"I...," Wonpil started, his voice wavering. He hasn't looked up and his words trail off.

"You?"

"I-I'm sorry Jae, I didn't," Wonpil tries but doesn't know how to continue. Jaehyung is not impressed and he doesn't know what to think when Wonpil's voice cracks. He seems sad, like he might cry. But Jaehyung doesn't know why, Jaehyung has never _ever_ even _thought_ of kissing anyone that wasn't Wonpil in the past year that they've been dating. And he didn't think that Wonpil did either.

"I don't need an apology, Wonpil. I just need to know _why_ , why the fuck you're kissing Younghyun while I'm out. It's not like I'm out partying or having the time of my life without you. I'm _working_ and frankly you have no reason to even contemplate being with anyone else," Jaehyung ranted. "So why?"

Wonpil sniffles and bites back a sob. He is... scared? Not of Jae, he knows Jae would never hurt him or Younghyun, not ever. He knows that Jae is hurt, and he knows that he's the reason why. He really didn't mean for any of this to happen, but it did. It did and he doesn't know what else he can do but cry. Because Wonpil doesn't have a good reason for letting Younghyun kiss him. He doesn't have a good enough reason for anything, because everything Jae is saying is true. Jae doesn't think of other people the way he thinks of Wonpil, and Wonpil doesn't either. But then why did he let Younghyun kiss him? It was all spur of the moment, he didn't love Younghyun like he did Jae. In all honesty, Wonpil had just been frozen in shock when Younghyun kissed him. And he was going to push Younghyun away, he really was. But then Jae came home and saw them and how does he say all this without it coming out as a lie, a story he's making to save his ass?

Wonpil isn't talking anymore, only crying. Jaehyung looks from Wonpil to Younghyun. Never trust a fucking fox, Jaehyung thinks while waiting for Younghyun. Because it is so obvious that Younghyun has something to say, something that he's been wanting to say but isn't saying. Yet.

"You look like you have something you're biting back. Are you gonna tell me or what?" Jaehyung asks. Younghyun lets out a scoff laugh, wraps his arms tighter around Wonpil. Jaehyung wants to strangle him.

"Yeah. Honestly Jae, you're a really bad boyfriend. You're sitting here, blaming us, but have you ever considered your part in this?" Younghyun asks. Jaehyung is caught off guard, he'll admit. He doesn't know what he's done, this is very evident. Younghyun knows this obviously because he continues. "Jae, all you ever do is push Wonpil around and make fun of him. You act like you can't stand his touches and you've neglected him for the past two months," Younghyun says.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, don't act clueless. You always push him away, and you make fun of him. You didn't even _try_ to contact him when you were working on that damn song. That's two months that Wonpil hardly saw you. If it were me, I'd at least call him if I couldn't see him," Younghyun says. Jaehyung doesn't know what to say to that because Younghyun has a very good point. Jae could have called, but he didn't. "Wonpil should be able to feel loved whether you're here or not."

Now Jae is refusing to look up at them. Wonpil looks up, has been up since Younghyun said that Jae is a bad boyfriend. And that's not true. Jae is a great boyfriend. Yes, he teases Wonpil sometimes but he wouldn't be Jae if he _didn't_ do that. Yes, he pushes Wonpil away sometimes on camera but off camera he's very affectionate and loving. Jae isn't very big on PDA, it makes him nervous and embarrassed because he doesn't like people to see him get overly emotional and cheesy and cringey. That _and_ this is Korea. Homosexuality is still not very accepted. Jae has been doing his best to be there for Wonpil the past two months, he's gotten a rare text and Jae stays up as long as Wonpil wanted him to even though he was tired and had to wake up early. So Jae isn't a bad boyfriend, not at all. To others outside the relationship, he might seem a bit neglective and uncaring, but he is the exact opposite. Wonpil has never, not _once_ felt unloved while dating Jae.

"I-" Wonpil starts, wanting to protest and say that he wouldn't have Jae change a thing.

"And you're certain he feels this way?" Jae asks, weakly but stronger than Wonpil.

"If he didn't, he probably wouldn't need to talk about how excited he is for you to be home for once for the past week," Younghyun answers.

"Oh."

"Bu-"

"And let me guess, you think you're better for him?" Jae asks. He knows the answer. And honestly, he'd be lying if he said he never thought that Younghyun might be good for Wonpil. Wonpil usually runs to Younghyun if Jae and him fight. Sometimes Dowoon, sometimes Sungjin. But mostly Younghyun, because Younghyun is superb at making people feel better and he's amazing at telling Jae off. Not that Wonpil wants him to tell Jae off meanly, but Jae usually comes around easier when it's Younghyun talking sense into him. Additionally, when he isn't being comforting, he is playful. And Wonpil likes nice and playful people. Jaehyung doesn't know if Younghyun is better for Wonpil or not, but he knows that Wonpil would definitely feel loved and wanted and safe. And Younghyun wouldn't even have to wonder if he was treating Wonpil right, unlike Jae.

"Think? I _know_ I can treat him better than you do," Younghyun replies. 

"Wait-"

"Okay. Okay, fine. Honestly, fuck this. You two can have each other then. I'm leaving," Jae decides, he turns on his heel and opens the door and walks out, closing it behind him.

He doesn't get to hear Wonpil call out for him and he is gone by the time Wonpil has gotten out of Younghyun's arms to chase after him.


End file.
